


First Date

by KeybladeRiku



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeRiku/pseuds/KeybladeRiku
Summary: You Watanabe decides to ask her best friend, Chika Takami, out on a date; and while she accepts, Chika spends most of it being distant and awkward, which worries You.





	

“Hey, let’s go on a date.”

What? Had she heard that correctly?

“Excuse me?”

“You know, a date. D A T E. Date. Those things that lovers go on!”

The orange-haired teen finally raised her head from the sheet of paper she’d been jotting down lyrics onto, staring with awkward bewilderment into the eyes of her best friend. There was absolutely no way that what she was hearing was what she had actually said. It was easier to rationalize that somehow she’d fallen into a delirious daydream while writing. 

“No good?” the other girl asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Gods, the way her ash-brown hair swayed as she did that was mesmerizing. In fact, every little thing about her felt like one giant trap. As if she had been created with the idea of luring Chika in; she was a siren not by her voice but by her very existence. It was in the way that her piercing blue eyes widened slightly as she asked the question. It was in all of the subtle movements of her lithe, athletic body. It was in the way that she always smelled like the sea, smelled like home because of it. 

This actual goddess, for whom she’d always worshipped the ground she walked on, just asked Chika out on a date?

With a quiet, prolonged sigh, as if she were preparing some grandiose speech, Chika Takami set her pen down upon the table.

“Me?” she asked incredulously, pointing directly at her heart, as if letting You know exactly where it would hurt if she were kidding.

In response, You spread her arms, spinning around to indicate the rest of the room. When she completed the spin so that she was facing Chika again, she gave her sarcastic look that had all the intended applications. She started a slow, exaggerated walk towards Chika’s bed.

“Who else?” she mused aloud. “Oh! The government? They’re always spying on us, right? I’m sure there’s a few cuties there I could see myself kissing.”

She took another grand step towards Chika’s bed, using the full length of her legs in an extended motion.

“Hmm…maybe our rival idol groups have installed cameras to try and see what we’re doing. I could be asking them? Sarah is kind of cute…”

She reached the bed, flopping onto it with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around Chika, who had become particularly flustered at You’s statements and begun leaning against the bed. She’d probably never admit it, considering the cruelty of it, but some part of her thrived on teasing Chika like this. This delicate, fragile part of the brave, cheerful leader they’d all come to respect was hers, and hers alone.

“Of course I meant you,” she whispered softly into her ear. “There’s no one else here, and, even if there were, my eyes only found yours.”

“Then…sure,” Chika agreed with a deep blush.

“Yay!” You exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and heading towards the door of Chika’s room. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then! I’m gonna go and start planning.”

Chika blinked, twice, as You left the room. She was still in the midst of processing the entire conversation; she had, after all, been asked on a date by the one girl who she thought shone brighter than she could ever hope to. She’d come to terms with her attraction and the impossibility of it long ago and, yet, now, she was being asked out?

“See you,” she muttered softly, many moments after there would have been someone there to hear it.

The next morning, You was standing outside the school gates waiting patiently. They’d decided later in the night that it would be easier to just meet there and figure everything out afterwards; they were both too flustered to put any real thought or consideration into the day’s events. You had plans, of course, but she wasn’t sure if Chika would go along with everything. She wasn’t even really sure if Chika wanted to do this, or was just being courteous. 

She shuffled nervously, a little unsure about her state of dress. She picked out her outfit carefully, something she had to admit was a little out of character for her. You’s intention was to communicate with her clothing choice that this was undeniably a date, and one that she was intending to take seriously. To that end, she chose the most feminine, most flattering clothing she owned.

She wasn’t really sure it worked when Chika finally came into view and You saw her eyes widen, her lips part slightly and then look…annoyed?

“M-morning,” You stammered nervously as Chika approached her.

“Good morning,” Chika smiled, hints of aggravation tainting her voice, touching her lips, dampening her smile.

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked, outright. Subtlety isn’t really her strongpoint.

“You just look amazing,” Chika mumbled, walking away nervously.

You stared after her, dumbfounded. She still was nowhere near sure as to whether or not her plan had actually worked out. This girl was turning out to be more confusing than she’d initially thought. The normally energetic, cheerful and almost dangerously open girl had turned sour, and You couldn’t help but blame herself for it as she jogged after her date.

“Movie?” she asked as she caught up to Chika, who seemed a little apologetic for her reaction just a bit before.

Chika smiled and nodded, mostly thinking about how in the dark interior of a movie theater, she wouldn’t be forced to lay eyes on the almost irresistible You Watanabe. She was almost certain that she was coming off as rude, maybe even a little annoyed or frustrated. She didn’t want her best friend worrying about it, but she couldn’t help it. It irked her to no end, never being sure if this was for real or not, if she had given up for nothing when she had decided to forget about her attraction to the girl who smelled vaguely like waves crashing upon the shore.

She couldn’t have been more wrong when, shortly into the film, You reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. She resisted the urge to pull back, fearing what it would do to You’s confidence. What the hell was she worried about, anyway? That You would somehow feel her pulse and notice that her mere presence sent her heart beating faster than a woodpecker in peak form? Maybe that, somehow, through the blackness and brief flashes of light from the movie, You would see her blushing a brighter red than Ruby’s hair?

She gave You’s hand a light squeeze, which caused a brilliant smile to bloom on her face. In response, Chika turned away in embarrassment, refusing to look at her, prompting another confused head-tilt from You. They sat through the rest of the movie in some odd kind of daze. Chika would focus intently on the film, occasionally lightly caressing You’s hand; You, however, spent half her time glancing between her tangerine date and the movie being played. By the end, she’d missed more than half of it because she was so desperate for her eyes, her gaze, to call Chika to attention.

“That was pretty good,” You declared with enthusiasm as she paraded out of the theater, stretching enthusiastically.

Chika blushed slightly at the exposed skin of her stomach as her shirt was pulled up in the stretch. Which, she admitted, was rather odd, considering all the different circumstances and state of dress they’d seen each other in. This date atmosphere was really getting to her head; she wondered how You could possibly be keeping her composure this entire time, when she herself could barely even look the other girl in the eye. What a catastrophe this was all turning out to be. The girl who could jump around on stage singing enthusiastically to potentially thousands couldn’t even work up the nerve to hold a girl’s hand.

“So,” Chika inquired, “where to now?”

“You hungry?” You asked in return, and was met with a nod by Chika.

Lunch went about as well as anyone could have expected it to go, considering how the entire day was going. The two ended up stopping at a ramen shop, mutually deciding that something simple would be best for them. It was mostly quiet, with Chika carrying on her earlier demeanor and You being in quiet contemplation of the entire date. Given how all of her attempts had gone so far, she wasn’t going to take another shot at romantics.

Where had she gone so wrong? Admittedly, she didn’t know anything about relationships and this was her first date. She thought she understood, though. Thought that she’d nailed down all the basics and knew how to approach things. Despite that, she was denied at every single turn. She finally worked up the courage to ask Chika out, finally decided that maybe it was worth the risk…and now this. Now every attempt she’d made was shot down, even from something as simple as the clothes she chose to wear. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“What?” Chika gasped as You grabbed her arm and pulled into an alley as they exited the restaurant.

They stared into each other’s eyes, breathing hard in response to the agitation that now filled the air. Sunset red gazing with subtle longing into the watery blue, clouded over like the stormy sea. Chika fought against every fiber of her being, doing everything in her power not to let You in on her feelings. They were so close; she could feel the heat radiating off of her. As she fought to keep her composure, You struggled to make her feelings evident. She’d spent the entire day bottling them up, after all.

“What’s your deal?” You whispered.

Shit. She’d meant to…maybe not yell, but at least raise her voice. To communicate through words her exasperation, her frustration with Chika’s behaviour.

“What do you mean?” she asked in response.

“You! I ask you out on a date, I even left your house early yesterday so I could pick out clothes I felt, as your best friend, you’d absolutely swoon over. I wanted today to be perfect, but you keep avoiding me…” she finished weakly, her sails having picked up wind and lost it just as fast.

“Why me?” Chika murmured.

“Huh?”

“Why me?” she said again, louder, tears welling in her eyes. “Why would you choose me of all people? I’ve been in love with you for years, but you never showed the slightest hint of –“

Her words were cut short as You quieted her with her lips. The kiss felt like heaven, it felt like hell, it felt like something that met somewhere in the middle. She was so warm, so, so warm. Chika put her arms around you, resting them against her shoulder blades, pressing her in closer. She wanted more, needed more. She tasted the same way she smelled; like the slight salt of the ocean, the gentle flavour of a sea breeze.

“Because,” You gasped breathlessly as she broke the kiss, “you’re you. Because we’ve spent most of our lives together and yet, somehow, someday, I stopped seeing you. Rather, I stopped seeing Chika, my friend, and I started seeing Chika, the woman. I’d look at your face and see your lips, I’d notice the tensing of your muscles with every step, and I realized it was the point of no return. I’d have to make you mine, or at least try. I’d regret it my entire life if I let the fact that we were both girls stop me from having you.”

With tears blooming in her eyes, Chika pushed You up against the wall of the relatively narrow alley, kissing her yet again. After that kind of confession, she needed some way to pass some time, some way to do something without saying anything so she could get her thoughts together. You accepted the kiss wholeheartedly, twining her fingers in Chika’s hair, her inexperience lending itself more to passion than expertise. This was really happening, wasn’t it? They were both baffled, both wondering the same thing. A sunlight goddess mingling through touch and taste with her aquatic counterpart. The light of life drinking sustenance from the flavour of life and vice-versa; they complimented each other just as much as the elements of nature which they both represented. The sheer electricity of their kiss had them both convinced that, if nothing else, they were made solely for one another to love.

“You were my first,” Chika mumbled, affectionately. “My first crush, my first love. Now you were my first kiss; even though I gave up so long ago, thinking you’d never love me back. I always loved the way that you shimmered as you shook off droplets of water after a swim. The way you turned to look at me, smiled at me, as if my opinion, my validation meant more than anything in the world. That’s why I was so scared, so hesitant today. Because above all else, I loved you, You Watanabe. You’re nice, you’ve always been so nice, so…some part of me felt like this might be a dream. Some kindness, some fabrication.”

Chika grinned, from ear to ear; resplendent and radiant, as she usually was. “I’m glad that wasn’t the case,” she exclaimed.

You could only stare.

“Come on,” Chika said, giving her another light peck before running back towards the street, imbued once again with her usual pep. “Let’s make the most of the time we’ve got left.”

“Geez,” You sighed, flustered, as she trudged after the excited Chika, “if it was making you that anxious, you could’ve just asked.”

An hour later, they find themselves sitting on a pier, feet dipped in the water as they watched the setting sun on the horizon, hand in hand. Ever since the heated exchange in the alley, they’d been nothing but disgustingly cute with one another; walking the streets hand in hand, picking out items for one another to try on in stores. The date, suddenly, was everything that You had originally expected it to be. Everything she had – despite her lack thereof – planned it to be.

Planned…

“Oh!” You exclaimed suddenly, causing Chika, who had rested her head on You’s shoulder, to jump.

“Hm?” she questioned curiously.

“I’m not good at these things, this is my first date, but I’ve read a lot of books! I read somewhere that symbolism is really important so…” You trailed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a mikan. 

“I figured that, if things went well today, we could share this, you know, considering we both love them,” she stammered nervously.

“And it would mark the beginning of something great,” Chika concluded, guessing.

You nodded as Chika reached over and took it out of her hands, peeling it without a second thought. She split it in half once it was done, keeping one for herself and placing the other, tenderly, in You’s hand.

“Forever,” Chika whispered sweetly as she peeled a piece away from the cluster and touched it lovingly to You’s lips.

“Forever,” You echoed as she did the same.

There was something cringingly sweet about them gently feeding each other the fruit that they’d decided would symbolize their relationship for – they hoped – the lifetime to come. With a contented sigh, Chika wrapped her hand around the back of You’s neck, bringing her in close for another kiss; this time, she intended, a romantic one backlit by the setting sun and shimmering waters.

“You’re beautiful,” she gasped out, alarmingly struck by You’s closeness, despite having brought it on herself.

“The sea is only beautiful because it shines underneath the light of the sun,” You responded, closing the distance so that the girl who was the crashing waves could kiss her own personal sunshine.


End file.
